


Getting Over It

by Sphere_Kagamine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cheating, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_Kagamine/pseuds/Sphere_Kagamine
Summary: After a certain 'incident' leaves her best-friend feeling rather despondent, Kara decides that the best way to cheer Connor up is by dragging him to one of JERICHO's infamous frat parties! Sure it's not Connor's usual scene, but the guy needs to live a little!Plus, who knows?Maybe something good will happen...





	Getting Over It

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've actually written something and felt comfortable enough to post it online. I'm a little rusty but I do hope you guys enjoy this meet-cute fluff. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.

The music was pounding through the building, playing at a decibel so high that Connor could feel the vibrations all the way to his bones.

‘Maybe coming to this party was a bad idea.’ The brunette thought as he eyed the building with more than a little trepidation. There were already people drunk out of their minds, covered in neon paint and laughing at nothing in particular as they lounged about on the lawn.

A couple of people he recognized from the university’s small but vicious lacrosse team had even put up lawn chairs on the roof; horsing around and looking dangerously close to tipping over to their deaths! It was the furthest thing from his usual idea of a ‘fun night out’ so why on earth did he even let Kara talk him into this?

_‘Because you need to get out more, Conner! Come on. Luther and I will keep you company!'_

Ah right.

Because his friends had insisted he go out and blow some steam after the whole _'Gavin Incident'_ … Plus, he had always been painfully susceptible to a pair of good puppy dog eyes. Something he blames wholly on his younger brother Cole, and their pet St. Bernard, Sumo.

_'It's the eyes...'_ he thought with a sigh, looking around and feeling just as out of place as he did five minutes ago. He wasn't exactly well versed on 'partying hard'. After all, no one had been stupid enough to invite a cop's kid to any of the _good parties._

Especially not one who would most _definitely_ narc to his dad (not that Hank would have minded. The older man had gotten into some weird shit back in his day and was firmly of the opinion that Connor _deserved_ to have that experience as long as he was smart and safe about it).

At any rate, those were probably some of the mitigating factors that lead him to where he was now; feeling out of his element at some frat house during a drunken UV paint party.

Maybe he should have opted to stay home after all…

* * *

 

The manor style building that served as JERICHO’s frat house was a solid, two storey tall structure that came equipped with a sturdy balcony overlooking a wide yard filled with assorted trees and shrubbery as well as a decently sized pool. In short, it was a veritable paradise for any college student lucky enough to be accepted into the highly popular fraternity.

The insides were usually decorated with a mix of eclectic furniture, mismatched couches, odd end tables and clever IKEA constructions that would make any engineer proud. Currently though, most of the furniture had been moved to the basement to free up the space for the party.

_‘Everyone seems to be having a good time.’_ Markus thought, wearing a proud smile on his face as he observed the crowd. Everyone was either smiling or laughing, their clothes covered in splatters of neon paint as they danced around the make shift stage he, Josh and Simon had put together in the middle of the living room.

Currently he was standing a little ways away from the dance floor, decked out in shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Under the glow of the UV lights, his usually tanned skin seemed to glow with a light blue hue as his shirt was dotted with minor splatters of neon coloured paint; courtesy of the paint spray guns being used up on the stage.

_‘Those two are really going hard on the paint.’_ He thought to himself with a soft laugh, watching with delight as both Simon and Josh shot paint into the crowd while North was playing DJ. The fiery young woman seemed to be having a blast as she cranked up the volume while her girlfriend, Chloe stuck to her side with a gorgeous grin on her face; her usually immaculate blond hair streaked though with glowing blue paint.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Luther, the bigger man looking around somewhat worriedly. Frowning, Markus decided to find out what was troubling the other; approaching the man and tapping him on the shoulder lightly.

"Hey, Luther. You doing okay?” he asked lightly, not even flinching when the other seemed to jump at his touch.

"Oh!! Markus, man…Hey!Greatparty.HaveYouSeenKara?" Came the quick, almost jumbled up response. It was a testament to how used he was to disastrous situations when Markus was able to interpret it correctly.

"Kara? Can't say that I have. Why? Isn't she usually glued to you at the hips..." he spoke, eyebrow raising slightly in wonder as Luther gave a soft, embarrassed laugh.

"Usually yeah, sure. But tonight, she brought her friend Connor along to try and cheer him up. Apparently, he got swallowed up by the dance floor and Kara has been looking for him ever since." Came Luther's response, the bigger man looking an odd mix of worried and proud.

Worried at the fact that he seemed to have lost both his girlfriend and her best-friend after promising to look after them both and proud because of just how genuinely kind-hearted and caring Kara was towards those she considered her friends. He couldn’t help but feel lucky to have her.

Markus, meanwhile made a thoughtful face. Kara _had_ mentioned her friend Connor maybe once or twice; usually about how cute and nice and polite he was and what a waste it was that he was dating the universities lacrosse star, Gavin Reed.

Of course, that ‘ _flaming train wreck_ ’ of a relationship (Kara’s words, not his) came to head just last weekend when Reed was caught cheating on his then boyfriend with several members of the basketball team’s cheerleading squad.

Suffice to say the blowout had been pretty spectacular. Hell, even _North_ had talked about it with an odd sort of reverence. Apparently, the entire lacrosse team had attempted to tear Reed a new one while his (ex) boyfriend had legitimately _dropkicked_ him after the other had the audacity to blame his cheating ways on Connor's lack of attention.

* * *

 

_"If you would have just let me fuck you, none of this-" the raven-haired male had tried to reason but he didn't get to finish his sentence before he came crashing down onto the floor, nose broken and streaming blood as the crowd watched in shock at the spectacle._

_Who knew Connor ‘innocent cinnamon roll’ Anderson had it in him?_

_"As dad would say, 'Fuck you, you piece of shit.' We’re done."_

_And that, was that._

_"It was a thing of beauty and Gavin deserves to suffer for being a class A-Jackass. My only regret is that I couldn’t have seen it for myself… Anderson has skills.” North had lamented during lunch that particular afternoon, having played the sneakily taken footage multiple times on her phone after Chloe had sent it to her as a ‘gift’ to brighten up her day._

* * *

 

"I'm sure they couldn't have gone far. Jericho might be big but it's not that big." Markus said, just as a ball of white blonde with pink and green splatters appeared, nearly bowling Luther over.

"Hey Markus! Luther!" Kara greeted, eyes wide and earnest as Luther wrapped an arm around her in relief. She was dressed in a pair of warm, black leggings and a flowy white shirt. Already it was splattered in neon paint, leaving interesting patterns on the white fabric that Markus couldn't help but admire.

"Kara. Where have you been? Where's Connor...?" Luther asked, looking around for said man as if he was trailing behind his girlfriend. Instead, Kara shook her head.

"That's the thing. I know he hasn't left yet because we're his ride back but I can't find him anywhere." Kara spoke, sounding the faintest bit worried.

Markus decided it was time to step in, curious as he was about this Connor person, Kara was worried and he won't stand for it. Not in his 'Haus' anyway.

"Hey, relax. You two should enjoy the party and I'll go look for your friend. He couldn't have gotten far." Markus reassured. Kara turned glittering eyes at him with shock before her expression morphed into gratitude.

"Thanks, so much Markus. It'd be a real help."

"Hey, no problem." After all, how hard could it be?

* * *

 

Secluded in a quiet alcove, Connor watched the ongoing party with something akin to wonder and fear. Not five minutes in JERICHO and he'd already been separated from Kara and Luther; his usual slicked back hair mussed and white shirt sporting some neon streaks and handprints from where he had been pulled, pushed and at one point, hopped over in the crowd. The place was the kind of 'fucking crazy party' his dad had warned him about!

Deciding that he should probably attempt to find Kara, he made to move away from his corner when he bumped into something.... or rather someone. A very well-built and sturdy someone at that!

"Hey, you okay?" The man asked, grasping his upper arm slightly to help him catch his balance. Connor couldn't help but notice that, despite the loud music, they had a nice voice.

"Yes. My apologies. It would seem this 'scene' is a little too much for me." He sighed apologetically as he straightened.

Looking up, warm, doe brown eyes met a pair of beautiful, mismatched ones; one as blue as the sky and the other a jaded green. Heterochromia his mind supplied belatedly as a flush spread across his features. The man was gorgeous! And he was looking at him with an equally surprised look before it faded to one of amusement.

* * *

 

Markus has been searching for a good ten minutes and was worried that maybe he had gotten a little over his head.

'I don't even know what this guy looks like.' He thought, not watching where he was going and bumping into someone. Luckily, his reflexes were pretty quick and he managed to prevent the other from falling face first onto the dance floor.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked in concern and was surprised by the oddly polite response. Taking a closer look, Markus felt his breath catch because wow.

This was the single most beautiful man he'd seen in his life. Porcelain skin covered in a smattering of moles and neon paint, warm, whisky coloured eyes, thin, pink lips and an absolutely delectable blush.

_'Oh no, he's hot. Okay. Keep it cool. Keep it cool!_ ' He thought, internally panicking. Outwardly though, he tried to settle for a smile, trying to keep his composure in front of the cute brunette before him.

"Hey, it’s cool. No need to apologise. I know it can get a little crazy in here," he spoke, sticking a hand out for a shake.

"The name’s Markus. Markus Manfred. Um, current head of the JERICHO frat." He introduced and had to bite his inner cheek to keep from screaming as the stranger grasped his hand firmly in a shake; his hands a little cool but impossibly smooth and soft to the touch.

"Connor Anderson. . . And I guess, currently lost?" Came the reply and Markus had to stop himself from gaping.

"... You wouldn’t happen to be Kara William's, ‘Conner’, would you?" He asked, just to be sure and was rewarded with a small but blinding smile as excited brown eyes met his.

"You know Kara?"

Well what do you know.

Mission Accomplished.


End file.
